


The Mechanic

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepperony Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: This is a very long NFSW fic, so I had to split it up into two chapters.Also, this is dedicated to TheOtherSideOfTheScreen because she shares my love for the "possessive" trope and she explains it beautifully, making it easier to write.Set before IW.Light BDSM ahead.For Pepperony Week 2018 (NFSW tag)





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtherSideOfTheScreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSideOfTheScreen/gifts).



> This is a very long NFSW fic, so I had to split it up into two chapters. 
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to TheOtherSideOfTheScreen because she shares my love for the "possessive" trope and she explains it beautifully, making it easier to write.
> 
> Set before IW.   
> Light BDSM ahead.   
> For Pepperony Week 2018 (NFSW tag)

 

Pepper quietly unlocked the kitchen door and stepped into the kitchen of Stark Mansion. She was home early from the office and wanted to surprise Tony. 

 

She put down her briefcase on the counter and listened carefully.

 

"Not a sound... doesn't surprise me, he must be in the basement, tinkering away..."

 

She slipped off her heels and walked stealthily towards the basement stairs. She descended the stairs as quietly as possible, mindful of the creak on the landing's middle stair. 

 

Then she stood in the basement and looked around in confusion. It was silent except for the whirring and gentle humming noises from the numerous machines and consoles that Tony had lovingly stored in the basement. 

 

"Tony!" Pepper called out softly. No one replied. 

 

She looked at her cell phone. "He hasn't called me... hmmm, maybe Friday will know where he is."

 

Pepper said to the ceiling, "Friday! Friday, do you know where Mr. Stark is?"

 

Surprisingly, there was no answer from the A.I. either. But Pepper knew the Master code which would unlock the A.I. system itself, so she could understand what was the problem.

 

She recited it clearly. "15 09!"

 

As the system beeped to process the code, she smiled a little to herself. "My birthday. I love it that Tony used my birthday as the Master code for his A.I. system." 

 

The Master code droned mechanically.

 

All systems are partially operational.

Active monitoring and security system is fully operational.

A.I. assistant Friday is down for routine maintenance. 

 

Pepper said "Oh. Routine Maintenance... that explains that. Guess I will have to find Tony the old-fashioned way." 

 

She locked the system by reciting the code backwards and then ran up the stairs, dialing Tony's number.

 

Pepper heard the phone ring but heard Tony's ringtone play within the house. She followed the noise to the bedroom, huffing with annoyance as she saw his phone lying on the bed but Tony nowhere to be found.

 

"Where could he be? He can't have gone far, leaving his phone here. Then again..." she paused, remembering how Tony got when he was busy in thought. 

 

Pepper took off her suit coat and walked towards the closet to hang it up. As she passed the large bedroom window, something caught her eye. 

 

"Is that his tool set by the pool? Tony loves that set, he wouldn't just leave it lying around!"

 

Pepper quickly left the house and ran to the pool. Sure enough, there was his beaten-up old grey toolbox, complete with spanner and wrench lying outside it, right near the pool. A large engine part was next to it. 

 

This side of the house was the quietest because it faced their neighbor's back garden high wall. It housed their medium-sized pool and Pepper's garden with a side entrance to the outer garage. 

 

She looked at the engine and the grease spots next to it in confusion. "Tony, you aggravating man... on the one day I come home early, where have you disappeared to?"

 

Then she heard a familiar male voice come from the other side of the wall. "There's nothing to worry about. It seems to be overheated, that's all..."

 

Pepper exhaled with relief. "He's in the neighbor's house! Of course he is!"

 

Then she narrowed her eyes as a low sultry feminine voice, in a Southern accent, cooed, "Why, Mr. Stark... thank goodness you are here! I am so useless when it comes to these things." 

 

Another female voice said with a giggle, "You sure are smart, Mr. Stark..."

 

Pepper was now suspicious.

_I met the Toddsons last week. And they are a married couple in their seventies. Who are these women then?_

 

She heard another voice, this time French, that said hesitatingly, "Mr. Stark... eh, why is your chest... ah... glowing blue?"

 

Pepper could stand it no more.

 

_I must see what is going on over the wall! But how! I can't climb up the wall just like that! There's nothing but stone._

 

Then she swept her gaze along the wall and reached the far right corner. And she had an idea.

_The ivy trellis! That's it!_

 

Pepper quickly jogged towards the corner.

 

_I can climb the trellis and hoist myself on the wall._

 

Her innate ability to climb, thanks to her farm girl upbringing in Kansas, was a skill she hated to admit.

 

_But it is damn handy especially in situations like this._

 

As she put her right foot gently in one square of the trellis, Pepper asked herself softly, "What am I doing? I know where Tony is, why do I need to climb a wall?"

 

Then she heard another giggle and her curiosity grew. So she started to climb. 

 

A minute later, she was at the top of the trellis. She placed her hands on the top of the wall to balance herself. Her feet firmly placed in two squares of the trellis, Pepper looked over the wall quietly.

 

_Luckily, the ivy has grown thick and green in this area, so I have some cover._

 

In the near distance, she could see the Toddsons sitting on lawn chairs. 

 

_It is the Toddsons and they are at home. Then who is talking to Tony..._

 

Pepper looked a little closer inwards to the wall and nearly gasped loudly. There was Tony, standing by a lawnmower, spanner in his outstretched hand, surrounded by four bikini-clad young girls, giggling incessantly. 

 

_So that explains the feminine voices... he seems to be fixing the lawnmower... typical handyman Tony... got wrench, will fix._

 

Pepper was smiling widely now and about to lower herself down from the wall when she stopped, transfixed by the sight of Tony who had turned completely towards her.

 

It was a bright sunny day, early in the afternoon, warm in temperature with a clear blue sky.

 

That would explain why Tony was in, what she called his summer outfit: sunglasses, worn-out white sleeveless vest, liberally covered with grease and oil stains and ancient light-blue jeans, nearly faded white with age. 

 

The sun shone on his tufty brown hair and his chiseled broad shoulders and arms, making them glisten golden with sweat. The frayed vest clung to his torso lovingly, highlighting his firm round pectorals, the faint blue glow from his Arc and his narrow waist. It also clung to his flat abdomen and Pepper swallowed hard, her gaze lingering there. 

 

One of the girls said something that made Tony flush, tuck his hands deep into his pockets and sheepishly shake his head in the negative. Pepper took a deep breath because the pose made the low-riding jeans tighten enticingly around his broad thighs. 

 

_To be honest, that's not the only area they are tightening around... hot damn... only Tony Stark can make cheap dime-store jeans look so good..._

 

She sighed softly with love as Tony started to explain something to the girls. 

 

_Look at him, he's so happy and relaxed... So gently explaining the inner-workings of a lawnmower... for all his wealth and riches and superhero fame, at heart, Tony Stark is just a simple man..._

 

Pepper smiled to herself.  _A loving good man... my man... my fiance..._

 

Then he turned his back to the group and knelt down to open the lawnmower's hood. And then Pepper lowered her gaze to admire, arguably the best part of Tony Stark.

 

_Before I met Tony Stark, I never saw the appeal in a man's backside. But then... I'd never seen a man with a butt... that is... so damn attractive. Look at those perfect round globes, sitting so cutely on his back... they look so firm and soft at the same time. And the way they taper to his thighs..._

She felt herself grow warm at the way his jeans sensuously cupped that area and the way his back muscles flexed under the thin shirt as he bent over the lawnmower. 

_I do not know if it is the the sun or the sexy genius before me but my! It is getting hot out here!_

 

Then Pepper slowly realized that only Tony was talking. The girls had fallen silent.

 

_Wow! Tony really seems to have captivated their attention. I never would have thought that such young people would be interested in the mechanics of a -_

 

Her train of thought ended abruptly when she noticed the French girl tilt her head sideways, her gaze directed at the same part of Tony's body that Pepper was looking at before.

 

She snorted with disbelief. 

 

_Why! They aren't listening to him! They are busy ogling Tony's bubble butt!_

 

This made Pepper see red. Her conscience told her that it was only fair, he did have an amazing backside and she had also been doing the same. 

 

But she argued back mentally with herself.

 

_It is not the same! They are checking out my fiance! Just look at them all mesmerized by him kneeling in those damnable tight jeans of his!_

 

Along with her farm girl instincts, there was another habit that Pepper hated to admit: her innate tendency to be possessive about Tony Stark. 

 

Normally she was cool and calm and poised, never a hair out of place, an ice queen when it came to emotions but if Pepper caught another woman or man making eyes at Tony or coming too close to her fiance, she just couldn't bear it. She did not know how she had developed such feelings but she knew they had been there for a long time.

 

Pepper had realized this way back when she was Tony's assistant. During a photo-shoot for Vogue, one photographer's assistant had been way too touchy with Tony. Something deep inside her, had boiled with rage at the way the girl had kept touching his chest as she had prepped him for photos. 

 

At the time, Pepper had controlled her emotions and had reminded herself that she had no right to be possessive of her employer. As the years passed and with Tony's playboy antics, she had managed to suppress that side of hers.

 

But when she and Tony had gotten together and started a relationship, Pepper had calmly told Tony of her possessiveness towards him and how she would not tolerate being cheated on. To her surprise and delight, he was thrilled by this trait of hers and told her that he was equally possessive of her. 

 

But now, the admiring looks of the young girls had awakened that primal red-hot rage of hers. She had the urge to climb over the wall, fight away all the girls and bring her man back to her house, cavewoman style. 

 

"And damn the consequences!" Pepper muttered darkly to herself as Tony shifted slightly and the girls tittered.

 

Fortunately the checking out was disturbed by Mrs. Toddson coming towards them, with a tray of glasses. She said loudly "Mr. Stark! Girls! Come have some lemonade please! It is too hot out there!"

 

The group broke apart, Pepper narrowing her eyes as the French girl helped Tony to his feet with a big smile. They moved towards Mrs. Toddson, each taking a glass from the tray. 

 

For Pepper, time seemed to move in slow motion, as Tony pulled off his sunglasses with a sexy swagger, lifted the glass to his lips and took a long hard swig. Her breath hitched as she watched the brown column of his strong throat move in the bright sunshine. 

 

He lowered the glass and gave Mrs. Toddson a slow sexy grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that adorable manner of his. Then he tugged up his shirt and gathered it, lifting the folded material to wipe his beard. 

 

Pepper felt her belly quiver with arousal as the shirt moved upwards, exposing the tantalizing lower half of his taut hard abdomen with his little innie belly button. 

 

"Really, today Tony, of all days, you had to wear such low-slung jeans..." she whispered distractedly, looking her fill as her fingers itched to trace the deep V-shaped grooves at the top of his hips, bared for all to see. 

 

The collective female company was equally distracted, even Mrs. Toddson. They were all focused on the sweaty manly billionaire standing before them, baring his abdomen to them, by boyishly wiping his chin with his shirt end.

 

To Pepper's relief, Tony finally lowered his shirt, tugging it back down over his jeans and looked around with a boyish grin. 

 

She heard him say, "So the lawnmower's all fixed. Is there anything else, you lovely ladies require from me? I must return to my house soon, I have things to do."

 

She controlled herself from slapping her forehead with irritation when the Southern chick took Tony by the arm, leading him away,  saying something that sounded like, "The oven is acting very funny, Mr. Stark."

 

Pepper watched her fiance walk towards the Toddson's house, surrounded by the gaggle of girls and Mrs. Toddson. 

 

She climbed down from the trellis and walked back to the house, thinking hard,  a soft smile on her face.

 

"You better return soon, my handyman fiance."

 

* * *

 

 

At 2:00 pm, Tony jogged back to his main gate and entered the front yard. He had spent nearly two hours with the Toddsons and was feeling very hot from all his time in the sun.

 

"Those girls are very amusing but boy, can they talk!"

 

As he walked towards the main door of the house, he noticed that the yard's side door was open. Tony moved towards it, intending to shut it and then heard the sound of splashing. 

 

"Someone's in the pool! Is it Pepper? But the Mercedes isn't here...."

 

He pushed the side door open and walked into the expansive backyard. To his surprise, the sleek silver Mercedes was parked at one side of the yard, a little distance away from the pool. 

 

And he was pleased to see a familiar lithe form swimming from one end of the pool to the other. 

 

"Pep!" Tony cried out, bounding towards the pool, the water rippling beautifully with the motion of the swimmer. "Hey Pep!"

 

Pepper swam close the edge and came up to the surface, splashing her hair back as she surfaced.

 

"Hey yourself! Where were you, Stark?" she said coolly.

 

Tony knelt and grinned broadly at her. "I was with the Toddsons, their niece is home for the holidays and their lawnmower was broken, so I was helping them fix it."

 

Pepper waded in front of him, one eyebrow raised. "You spent the last one hour fixing their mower." 

 

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, it started with the mower, next they brought out an oven and then finally the garage door. I couldn't say no, you know, they are our only neighbors." 

 

She nodded quietly and then swam away from him, on her back, kicking up water. 

 

"Pepper! How long have you been home?" 

 

"Since 11:30, Stark." She said clearly as she swam backwards in a circle.

 

Tony said incredulously, "You came home so early?! Why didn't you call me?"

 

Pepper stopped swimming and stared straight at him. "And just where is your phone, Stark?"

 

He passed his hands over his pockets quickly and then flushed with embarrassment. "Not on me, crap! Sorry, Pep... I wouldn't have stayed so long if I had known you were home." 

 

She didn't say anything, she just swam quickly to the ladder, at the end closest to him and started to climb out of the pool. 

 

Tony dropped his jaw in awe. Of course, he had seen Pepper swimming before and they had even gone swimming together many times.

 

But he was still taken aback by the sight of her in a crimson red string bikini, her bare wet body glistening beautifully from the water and her reddish gold hair cascading down her back, shining in the sunlight.

 

She stood on the green grass and stretched herself languorously, seeming more like a surfer beach babe than the CEO of a multi-national corporation.

 

He nearly swallowed his tongue as his eyes greedily moved over her slender curved sun-kissed body, from her long throat, down her breasts and flat stomach and then lingered on her gleaming sexy thighs and sinfully long legs, tapering to her narrow feet. 

 

The bikini top was so ridiculously tiny, that her luscious full breasts were nearly spilling out of it. He took a closer look and saw that her nipples were erect and poking through the wet cloth. 

 

Then Tony got distracted when Pepper raised her hands behind her head and shook out her mane of hair, her entire body shaking with the force of the movement. 

 

_Wet hot woman... in a very tiny bikini... it is so damn tiny, I bet I can pull the top off with just a flick of my fingers... then I will have wet hot topless Pepper..._

 

The thought made his cock twitch in his jeans and he began to plot, how to get Pepper's top off without her noticing. Then Tony realized Pepper was looking at him quietly.  

 

"Would you please hand me the towel, Mr. Stark?" She said and he blinked once, twice. 

 

"Towel?" 

 

"Yes, it is on the chair behind you."

 

He turned and quickly picked up the towel and took two steps towards the glorious sun goddess before him. 

 

Pepper turned and Tony nearly groaned because the bikini bottom was nothing but a tiny triangle of red cloth, her sexy pert butt nearly completely bared to his gaze. 

 

"Help me dry my back please." she said softly, looking over her shoulder at him.

 

Tony swallowed hard because the view of the thin red strings of the bikini's top, tied tightly on her back, was making his palms itch. Then he lowered his gaze to follow the trail of water droplets slowly moving down the long curve of her back and disappearing into her bikini bottom. He dreamily realized that even the bottom was fastened by strings, tied on either side of her hips.

 

_Just a little flick and it will come off and I ... Focus Tony! Focus!_

 

He placed the towel lightly on her back and patted her dry. Even through the towel, Pepper felt so warm and soft that he wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her senseless. But he controlled himself.

 

_Hey! You aren't some horny teenager, ready to jump anything! This is your fiance... cool it, there's plenty of time for seduction later._

 

He held the towel as she moved her fingers through her hair, straightening it out.

 

Tony watch the rays of the sun fall on her hair, setting it alight in a reddish gold haze. Then he wrapped it around her shoulders, taking care to make sure her hair was not caught in it. 

 

Pepper turned and gently kissed his cheek, pressing her soft body lightly against him. "Thank you, Stark." 

 

Tony nodded dazedly. "You are welcome, Potts."

 

He opened his mouth to ask what she planned to do in the afternoon, when she took his hand, winding her fingers into his. 

 

"I've got a job for you, Stark."

 

"A job!" 

 

She smiled mysteriously at him and led him towards the car. He watched her bare feet tread the grass, fascinated by the sight of her neat little toes.

 

_She's painted her cute tiny toe nails... red... hot rod red against the green, green grass._

 

Tony felt a gentle touch against his cheek and came back to the present. Pepper's sapphire eyes were sparkling with mischief as she said softly, "My eyes are up here, handsome."

 

He flushed because he hadn't heard a word she said or noticed that they were now standing in front of the Mercedes.

 

"Sorry, Pep. It is just... Your toe nails match your swimsuit!" he blurted out. 

 

One corner of her pink lips curved upwards and Pepper said slowly, "Thank you for noticing, Stark. It is a nice color."

 

"The toes are great too!" He whispered to himself but she heard him and bit her lip, lowering her gaze. 

 

Tony took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. "So Pep... what do you want me to do?" he said brightly. 

 

Pepper looked at the car and said softly, "The car's making a funny noise, Stark. You need to check it out."

 

This got his attention. The silver Mercedes had been his gift to Pepper, when she became the CEO of Stark industries. At the time, she hadn't wanted it but he had insisted that she would need a nice car as CEO and for once, Tony had managed to win an argument with Pepper. The car was Pepper's and unlike him, it was her only car, so he knew it was dear to her. 

 

Tony sprang into action. He went to the driver's door, unlocked it and reached behind to wheel, to pull the lever that opened the hood. 

 

Tony ran back to the front of the car, lifted the hood and fastened it in place with the hinge lock. He eagerly scanned every part, sprocket and bolt, looking for signs of alarm. 

 

"Friday... damn it, Friday is undergoing maintenance!" He swore softly. 

 

Then he felt Pepper's breath on the back of his neck and she whispered sultrily, "But you can fix it on your own... can't you, Stark?"

 

Tony nodded firmly, telling his libido to shut up as he wanted to focus on the car. He inspected the battery compartment, checking its temperature. 

 

"It could be a loose cap... I need my spa-"

 

He turned back towards the pool to get his spanner but was surprised to find Pepper at his side, holding it out. 

 

"Thanks Pep..." he took it from her and began to tighten the caps, one by one. 

 

Tony was so busy concentrating, that he started when he felt her hand softly brush his hair away from his face. 

 

"Easy there, Stark, it's just me..." murmured Pepper.

 

He nodded and tried concentrating on the task at hand. Which was proving to be difficult because his bikini-clad fiance was now leaning against him. 

 

"Whatever is the problem, Stark?" Pepper whispered right in his ear, her hand on the small of his back and Tony felt his cock twitch again.

 

"I do not know, Pep... What was the noise like?"

 

Tony looked at her, which he immediately realized was a mistake. Because Pepper was nibbling on her eminently kissable lower lip, her eyes narrowed in concentration. And he just couldn't look away.

 

"Something like a clunk or kadash...", she said airily. 

 

Tony said confused, "Those are two very different sounds. And...," he turned back towards the engine, "there doesn't seem to be anything stuck in here." 

 

He scratched his chin absently. "Could it be the fuel gauge? Is the coolant low?"

 

Then he once again lost his train of thought because Pepper pressed herself to his back, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

 

Even with the powerful motor oil smell of the engine, Tony's nose could clearly make out the fragrance of lilies. 

 

"I just want to see what you are doing, so I can do it next time, on my own." whispered Pepper, her lips brushing his ear, the touch made his pants tighten painfully and Tony clenched his fists.

 

"Pep... was the noise continuous or did it occur only once?"

 

She took a deep breath, he could feel her erect nipples pressed against his back and Tony growled softly in his throat. 

 

"It just occurred once in a mile... and then stopped... and then I heard it again." 

 

He nodded absently, his mind distracted by the wet, warm woman against him.

 

Tony unscrewed the top of the fuel gauge and lifted the cap. He froze in place because he felt Pepper's hand move slowly over his stomach.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered faintly but she ignored him and moved her hand downwards. 

 

Then Tony moaned loudly as her fingers cupped his cock hard through his jeans, the roughness of the denim adding delicious friction, while her soft feminine curves branded him as they pressed against his body.

 

Pepper moved her fingers and squeezed him again and he closed his eyes, whispering her name like a prayer. 

 

She grazed his shoulder with her teeth lightly and that was too much for Tony to bear. He turned quickly, clasping her arms and asked, "Okay, what are you trying to do to me, Pep?"

 

Tony was resting back against the fender of the car. Pepper quickly stepped between his spread legs and leaned herself completely against him. He held himself perfectly still as her hands moved slowly up over his stomach, then lingered on his Arc. 

 

He swallowed hard, gazing deep into her sapphire blue eyes. 

 

"Isn't it obvious, Stark?" she said sultrily, "I am trying to seduce you."

 

Tony shook his head to clear it but his heart was thumping loudly with arousal.

 

"I thought you wanted me to check out the noise in the engine." 

 

Pepper moistened her lips, making his cock push against his jeans. "Screw the noise, Stark." 

 

_Pepper nearly naked ... and swearing! Yeah, screw the noise!_

 

He was going to kiss her, when Pepper took the lead. 

 

"The thing is, Stark..." she murmured softly as she looped her hands around his neck. "The thing is..."

 

Then she pulled his head down and kissed him hard, her mouth moving passionately over his. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, holding her tightly against him. His tongue teased hers and she moaned low in her throat. He cupped her butt and raised her slightly, deepening the kiss.

 

Finally they parted for air, Pepper panting against him, her fingers winding his hair. 

 

"The thing is, Stark...", she said breathlessly, "there are so many different versions of you... all so damn desirable." 

 

"Really?" He said softly, still dazed from their hot kiss. 

 

"Really..." she said with a smile, "There's Iron Man, you in your hot rod red suit, looking dashing and damn fine... then there's CEO Stark. Wearing your tight business suits, strutting around like you own the place." 

 

Tony felt her other hand move down his back. She pinched his ass and he gasped as Pepper grinned wickedly at him.

 

"Then there's casual Tony, leather jacket, looking so crisp and clean and so smart. But..." she tightened her grip in his hair, her eyes darkening with pleasure as they looked into his. 

 

"When you wear this greasy undershirt of yours and fix things around the place, all hot and sweaty, with your tight ass... that is when I find you truly irresistible, Tony."

 

He could only mutter, "Really?" again, because his mind was busy processing what she just said.

 

"Really..." she whispered. Then Pepper said coolly, "So imagine my dismay, when I come home and find my hot sexy handyman, hard at work next door."

 

Tony swallowed hard. 

 

"Pepper, I am sorry, I should have told you but I-"

 

He was cut off when she placed her finger against his lips.

 

"There you were, surrounded by all those girls... and you were so sincerely fixing their mower but they were so interested in checking you out..."

 

"No way!"

 

"Yes, Tony..." she said, arching an eyebrow, her finger tracing the outline of his lips. "Busy staring at your butt... and your chest..." she moved her finger down to his Arc and then even lower.

 

Tony took a deep breath because Pepper dragged her finger slowly across the zip of his jeans. 

 

"The thing is," she said, whispering so low, he could barely hear her, "I don't like it when other people stare at you, you know that." 

 

Tony's heart began to hammer in his chest. He knew what was coming and fought to control his excitement. 

 

_I love it when Pepper gets all possessive over me! It is so damn hot!_

 

"So what do I have to do?" She said softly, moving her lips towards his. "Tell me, Anthony."

 

He shivered, at the way she said his full name. 

 

Pepper bit his bottom lip gently.

 

He couldn't bear the tension anymore. "You need to stake your claim over me!" Tony blurted out.

 

She pulled back and a slow grin broke out on her face. "Exactly, Anthony... and how do I do that?"

 

He knew this game very well and loved playing it. 

 

"You touch me all you want and I can't touch you!" 

 

"Good boy, Anthony!" She cooed at him, her hand grasping his jaw. "Now stand up straight and take your shirt off." 

 

He quickly pulled the vest off his chest and placed it on the car. 

 

Then Tony counted all the multiples of 11 in his head, just to keep breathing normally while Pepper slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his jeans. 

 

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." 

 

He did as she said and she looped the belt over his wrists, tying them together. Tony felt his cock twitch as Pepper tightened the belt and caught his elbows. She slowly twirled him back to face her and smiled softly. 

 

"Yes... this is exactly how I want you... now, what next..."

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper gazed upon Tony with lust, his hands bound behind his back, somehow making his bare chest seem even broader. 

 

She placed her hand on his warm Arc and gently pushed him back, such that he was leaning against the car. 

 

"Stay right here." 

 

He nodded and she quickly ran to the lawn table and picked up the bottle of water. 

 

Pepper walked back to her fiance and opened the bottle. "It is hot out and I do not want you to get dehydrated, Anthony." 

 

She raised the bottle to his lips, tilting it, so that he could drink the water. Tony drank deep and then she took a long swig herself. 

 

There was still some water left in the bottle. Pepper poured it on his chest, sighing at the way the water glistened on his bare skin.

 

Then she did what she wanted to do, ever since she saw him in the Toddson's garden: She lowered her head and licked his coppery nipple with one long flick of her tongue. 

 

She felt Tony shiver and moved her hands to his hips. "Hold still, Anthony. We are just getting started."

 

Then she took his nipple between her teeth, sucking on it gently. He gasped loudly but held himself still as she pushed the little nub with the base of her tongue. 

 

Pepper raised her head to move her lips across his sweaty, salty skin. She licked his collarbone delicately and then bit a strong tendon in his neck. 

 

Tony jerked hard against her and she moved her hand to his flat stomach, patting him softly. 

 

She kissed his Arc, shining in his chest and then moved her lips to his other nipple, her hand still playing with his stomach, teasing his taut skin.

 

His muscles rippled against her fingers and Tony whispered her name as she made love to his other nipple. 

 

Then she sank to her knees and ran her tongue along his belly button. Once again he shivered and then jerked against her hold when she nipped his stomach with her lips.

 

Pepper idly drew patterns on his stomach with her fingers, enjoying the contrast of warm soft skin over hard firm muscle. 

 

Then she stood up and lay her head against his heart. He groaned loudly because her fingers casually brushed against the front of his jeans. 

 

Pepper decided to tease Tony some more. She caught his prickly jaw and looked deep into his beautiful brown eyes as she dragged her finger along the satiny vee of skin below his abdomen but just above his groin.

 

His eyes darkened with arousal, swirling pools of anthracite as he didn't make a sound but just shuddered violently. 

 

"Good, Anthony... now what if I do this..."

 

Pepper slowly stroked the wiry hair above his cock and Tony bucked against her hand, closing his eyes. 

 

"Ma'am... please..."

 

"You want more... well..." she said sultrily and pushed her hand into the top of his low riding jeans, moving her fingers over the base of his dick. 

 

Once again, he thrust his hips towards her and then Tony groaned loudly as she moved her hand against him, his throbbing hard cock bare to her fingers.

 

"You aren't wearing underwear, Anthony, how naughty of you..." Pepper said, mock chidingly as she kept touching him intimately.

 

She wanted to touch him even more, so she found the zipper and heard Tony's breath hitch as she slowly slid the metal part over his bulging crotch.

 

His semi-erect cock burst out of his jeans and she pushed them down completely, taking in Tony in all his naked glory.

 

Then Pepper smiled and slowly cradled his member in her hands. 

"Ma'am," he thrust upwards slightly, "Pepper, please..."

"Anthony, you are so damn hard!" She said, awed by the way his cock seemed to grow in her hands as she stroked its head. 

She moved one hand to his balls, cupping them lightly and he thrust himself at her.

"Now, calm down..." Pepper said distractedly, lightly moving her fingers, making his balls run through them, feeling them intimately. 

She moved one hand to his tip, feeling its slit as she kept playing with his testicles. 

 

"What are the rules of the game, Anthony? Recite them for me."

 

"I can't come unless you say so, Ma'am." Tony said tightly. 

 

"That's right, big boy." she said, cupping his balls hard and making him jerk.

 

Pepper leaned back and took a long look at Tony. She sighed with longing, extremely turned on by the glistening broad-shouldered man before her, his nearly naked broad frame tense with controlling his arousal.

 

"Any other man would look ridiculous with his hands tied behind him and his jeans around his ankles. And be damn conscious. But" ... she sighed with pleasure as he looked straight and confident at her. "But this you are Tony Stark... my Tony Stark."

 

She cupped his jaw tenderly, while her fingers teased the head of his cock. Tony was breathing in pants now, his eyes nearly black with passion. 

 

Pepper leaned into him completely, enjoying the way his hard swollen penis throbbed against her bare stomach. 

 

She held him gently, while she whispered against his cheek. "I love seeing you like this." 

 

And she was delighted when he whispered harshly, "I am glad that I please you, ma'am. I want nothing more than to give you pleasure. In every way." 

 

Pepper kissed his nose and this cheek softly her heart brimming with love for her wonderfully patient and loving fiance. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. Then she whispered to him, "I love you, Tony." 

 

He nuzzled her face and whispered back, "I love you too, Pepper."

 

"Ready for round two?" She asked, moving her hand downwards over his bare chest, lingering over his firm stomach. 

 

He nodded and then huffed loudly as she quickly pulled his jeans up over his throbbing erection.

 

"Pepper!" Tony blurted out, then hastily amended it to "Ma'am! I..."

 

"Shit! Anthony! You've gotten so damn big, I do not think you can fit back in your jeans..." she said with a giggle. But Pepper managed to close the two halves of his jeans and carefully pulled the zipper up, making sure not to hurt him.

 

Tony held himself still, barely breathing as she did so. When his pants were fastened, she lightly palmed the tented bulge in the front of them once again, making him jerk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Part II

 

Tony swallowed hard, trying to distract himself from his raging erection. 

 

He took a deep breath and immediately clenched his teeth tightly, struggling to control himself as the action caused his rock hard cock to press even more urgently against the crotch of his jeans.

 

"Easy there, Anthony. One wrong move and you might just burst." Said Pepper sultrily, not helping at all with her fingers trailing lightly over his stomach.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." He croaked out and lowered his gaze, deciding to focus on her long gleaming legs to distract himself. The legs moved, deliciously bronze curved columns of satiny flesh and he moistened his lips. 

 

Then he felt her fingers touch his chin and lift it upwards. 

 

Tony met Pepper's gaze, sapphire eyes twinkling at  him mischievously as she caressed his jaw slowly. 

 

"Do you like what you see, Anthony?"

 

He shivered at the way, his full name rolled sexily off her tongue and nodded eagerly.

 

Pepper let him go and began to play with the string of her bikini bottom. "Do you want to see more?" She whispered softly, looking at him.

 

He whispered back, "Yes please, Ma'am."

 

She smiled and then moved her hands around his back, feeling his restrained hands. 

 

"Are you alright? Are your hands feeling numb?" Pepper moved her fingers up and down his bound arms, pressing them lightly. 

 

"I am fine. Really." He insisted as she started to nibble her lip worriedly. 

 

"I do not want to cut off your blood circulation, Anthony." She said, turning him around. He felt her fingers feel the belt and then loosen it until it was free. 

 

Tony stretched his palms out and felt Pepper pull gently on his fingers.

 

"Can you feel your fingers?" 

 

He turned to look at her. "Yes, I can, Ma'am." 

 

Tony knew he wasn't supposed to touch her but he couldn't resist cupping her cheek with one hand.

 

"I truly am fine." He whispered tenderly, using his thumb to coax her lip out from between her teeth. "Truly Pep." Then he lowered his hands and crossed his wrists. 

 

Pepper seemed hesitant, so he said firmly, "Tie me up, Ma'am. I'm alright." 

 

She nodded and then looped the belt over his crossed wrists, tying them together. 

 

"Are you topping from the bottom, Anthony?" She said silkily, one eyebrow raised. 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am." he said solemnly and Pepper giggled cutely. Once his hands were bound, she looked at him through her lashes. 

 

"Now Anthony, I will tell you what to do and you will do it. Alright?"

 

He nodded excitedly and she gently pulled him forward by his hands. They moved away from the car and Pepper led him onto the green grass. 

 

"Stay here." 

 

He did so and watched as she went towards the lawn chair, picked up her towel and spread it on the grass next to him. She found another towel and spread it next to her towel.

 

Then she sat down on her towel and patted the one next to her with a smile. He lowered himself onto the towel slowly, sitting next to Pepper.

 

She cupped his face with both hands and kissed his nose softly. Then she kissed his beard and his cheeks, her hands moving to the back of his head. Her fingers played with his hair as Pepper began to kiss him ever so slowly and softly.

 

Tony was enchanted by her tender, slow, drugging kisses and the little noises she was making at the back of her throat.

 

She finally let his mouth go but teased him by lightly nipping his jaw.

 

"Anthony...." she whispered hotly, "Anthony, I want you to kiss me all over." 

 

"With pleasure..." he groaned out as she moved her warm lips to his ear and bit it gently. 

 

"Start with my toes."

 

Tony grinned widely. Pepper lay back languorously on the towel, stretching her long lean body and her sinfully sexy legs. He shifted on his knees towards her feet and bent.

 

Tony kissed each delicate, shiny red toe, making them squirm.  He then moved his mouth up her leg, kissing her slim ankle and the inner side of her calf. 

 

He smiled against her moist skin as he felt it tremble under his lips when he reached her thigh. He kissed the inner part of her thigh and then gently nibbled on it.

 

Pepper gasped and he felt her fingers lightly graze his hair. Then he rubbed his beard against the satiny skin near her core and she shivered violently.

 

"More, Anthony, more!"

 

He moved to her other leg and bit her again, lightly rubbing his chin against her thigh. Pepper shuddered again and he felt her hands in his hair, tugging his head upwards lightly.

 

He met her gaze and she whispered sultrily, "Now I want you to do my back, Anthony." 

 

He sat back on his heels, mentally girding himself as Pepper sensuously turned herself over.

 

Tony felt his mouth water at the sight of her long slender back, the red strings of the bikini contrasting beautifully with the golden tone of her skin. 

 

"Take my top off, Anthony." She said softly, propping her head up on her folded hands.

"I hope that won't be a problem with your-"

 

Before she could complete her sentence, he bent his head and pulled at the knot with his teeth opening it. Pepper giggled as the strings fell away and Tony kissed her back gently. 

 

"That's it, Anthony. I want to feel your tongue, your lips..." she gasped as he nipped her satiny skin with his teeth lightly. 

 

He kissed her between her shoulder blades, making her arch and then bit her left shoulder blade, gently grazing the outline of the bone with his teeth.

 

Pepper shuddered, lying on her chest, her eyes fluttering with pleasure. 

 

"Lower, Anthony..." 

 

He moved his lips down to the small of her back, placing his hands on her pert soft backside. 

 

The scent of the grass below and Pepper's lily fragrance filled his nostrils as he licked the hollow slowly. She made a sexy low noise in her throat. His cock throbbed at the sound.

 

He grazed her soft skin with his beard and she arched upwards, pushing her backside against his hands.

 

Tony moved his lips downwards over her bikini bottom and gently bit one taut cheek. 

 

Pepper moaned again and whispered urgently, "Wait, wait, I want to turn over."

 

He lifted his head and sat back on his heels as she turned onto her back. The bikini still clung to her wet chest and a coral pink nipple peeked at him, where her top were slightly off-center.

 

Pepper cupped his chin, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip. "Okay sexy, you can improvise." 

 

He smiled slowly, well aware of her sensitive spots. Tony lowered his head and kissed her ear. She squirmed, giggling and then gasped as he took her ear lobe between his lips and nibbled on it.

 

She squealed and grasped his shoulders as he bit the delicate shell of her ear lightly and then kissed the flesh below it. 

 

He purposely rubbed his beard against the delicate flesh of her neck and Pepper let out a beautifully abandoned groan. 

 

Then he bit her taut flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He laid his nose at the spot, inhaling deeply, drowning in the swirling scent of lilies and vanilla. He nipped her there again, unable to resist the tender spot and Pepper pressed herself to him even more. 

"Tony, Tony...", she was saying his name like a prayer and he moved his lips to her collar bone, alternating between bites and licks, kissing her strong but delicate bones under his lips. 

He did the same to the other side of her neck and other shoulder, choosing to bite her slightly harder. Then he pressed his lips to each hollow of flesh at the base of her throat.

"Pepper," he whispered raggedly, her fragrant soft flesh making him dizzy, "sweetheart, you were made for me to worship." He swept his tongue slowly at the hollow and she gasped violently. "Tony...please... more... more..."

 

He moved his lips down, down to one perfectly curved breast and licked her erect nipple through the bikini. She cried out and he felt her fingers move wildly through his hair. He continued to torture the little nub with his tongue, licking it, licking around it, lapping at it. 

 

Then Tony closed his lips over the turgid little bud and sucked on it. Pepper gasped and he raised his head to look at her. She had closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip, head pushed back against the grass. Her skin was flushed and her hair was spread out around her, like a reddish gold halo. 

 

"Do you like what I am doing?" He asked on a whisper and she said tightly, "I love what you are doing, Anthony."

He moved to the other breast, Pepper this time, pushing away the bikini, so the rosy taut globe was bare to his lips. He traced the outline of her nipple with his tongue slowly and then sucked on it gently. 

Pepper was struggling to breathe as Tony's hot lips started to kiss her abdomen.

 

"You smell like heaven... and you feel like a cloud, lush and soft..." He muttered against her stomach, then he licked her belly button and she arched her back.

 

The tables had turned. Even though Pepper knew she was in command, Tony was destroying her with his tender sexy loving. 

 

He started to kiss her stomach slowly, running his tongue around her belly button. Pepper pushed her head back against the grass and closed her eyes tightly, struggling to control her moans.

 

 

 He kissed her belly and then nipped at it gently, making her tighten herself. 

She opened her eyes quickly and propped herself on her elbows as Tony was now at her curls, gently tugging on them with his lips.

 

She hadn't even noticed that he had taken her bikini bottom off. He slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the long vee of flesh between her stomach and her mound, making her groan loudly.

_I am not going to make  a sound. I am not going to... oooo!!_

 

 

Then her heart pounded as she felt his tongue around her clit. He licked it hard and Pepper mewled, closing her eyes tightly at the sensation.

Then she felt Tony's fingers move on her thighs  and grip her butt hard. He cupped her backside, holding in her place as he tortured her clit with his agile tongue. Still propped on her elbows, shaking with the effort, Pepper bit her lip and took deep breaths as Tony licked her raw.

He pushed the nub with the base of his tongue and then flicked it and she pushed her hips into his face, wanting him even deeper. His hands were absently stroking the back of her thighs, his callused fingers rubbing against her sensitive flesh. They then moved upwards, to thrust into her womanhood from behind.

She gasped at that and felt his fingers dig into her butt as he lowered his tongue to lap at her, with long and hard strokes. Pepper shuddered and grasped fistfuls of grass as Tony mouth moved over her intimately until she felt swollen and so moist with need.

 

Then he took her clit between his lips and pinched it gently between them.

 

Pepper let herself go, Tony holding her shaking hips as her release swept through her powerfully, making her shudder wildly with its force. 

 

She closed her eyes and kept saying his name, feeling his strong hands steady her as she came apart, with his head between her legs. 

 

Pepper came back to earth, her body soft and pliant, nearly boneless from her spent passion. She slowly opened one eye to see Tony smiling down at her, as he stroked her thigh lazily with his bound hands.

 

She sat up slowly and untied his bound hands, massaging his wrists and palms firmly. Then Pepper placed her palm lightly on his Arc and pushed him back, making him lie on the grass.

 

She heard Tony whisper something and looked up at him. His eyes were bright, focused pools of brown, gazing into hers with dazed passion. "Claim me, Ma'am... please..." he whispered tenderly.

 

She felt her womb clench at his whispered plea and Pepper undid his jeans, pulling his erect cock out. She knelt between his legs and he helped her push them down to his ankles.

 

Pepper straightened, positioned herself over him and placed one hand on his Arc. She sank down hard onto his erect cock, feeling his hard virile length fill her to the hilt. Tony pushed his head back into the grass, murmuring tightly to himself. She bit her lip to stop from crying out at the delicious feel of him inside her.

 

She placed her hands on his firm chest and began to move up and down, thrusting herself onto him. Tony moved with her in tandem, pushing his cock into her, whispering her name fervently.

 

She lowered her head and kissed him blindly as he began to thrust upwards into her heavily, pushing his cock deeper. They moved together like that until she was so close to the edge and she could feel Tony holding himself back, waiting for her.

Pepper stroked his nipples with her fingers and Tony gasped and moved his hand to their joined bodies. He gently pushed his finger into her.

 

The added penetration broke her control and Pepper threw her head back and sighed loudly as she finally let herself go. Her eyes were closed, so she could see bursts of light underneath her closed eye lids as her body was wracked with wave after wave of release.

"Anthony! Tony!" she gasped out, "You can..."

Tony spilled his warm seed inside her with a groan of passion. He trembled and shuddered within her and then she collapsed on his warm, heaving chest, taking deep breaths.

 

Pepper kissed his Arc which was blazing blue in the sunlight. She lay over him, enjoying his rough hairy legs against hers, his hard muscular chest moving her up and down with his deep breathing and his warm musky skin against her bare skin. 

 

"Permission to speak, ma'am", he said hoarsely and she giggled and sat up.

"The game is over, Tony. You don't need to call me ma'am anymore."

 

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "You truly are a boss, Pepper. In the boardroom and the bedroom."

 

She flushed at his appreciative gaze and wide grin. 

 

Then Tony said, "Is this a good time to mention that Mrs Toddson has called me back to her house tomorrow? For brunch? Can we play Mechanic and Bossy Lady again when I come back?"

 

Pepper couldn't help but laugh at her fiance's expression of mischief and eagerness. She bent and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Tony Stark."

He nuzzled her face tenderly. "And I love you too, Pepper... now back to my question. I would like to schedule some playtime."

 

She giggled again, content to lie against him in the summer sun as Tony started to talk about scheduling a play date.


End file.
